1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to tires, such as automobile tires, and more particularly to methods of self-healing and/or self-cleaning a tire utilizing active material actuation.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Properly functioning tires are important to ensure the safety of the user. Of foremost concern, is the structural integrity and health of the tire. With respect to conventional elastomeric tires, for example, the structural components of the tire must be able to withstand and maintain the operative inflation pressure. As such, cracks and punctures that may develop over time and/or as a result of engagement with foreign objects, have been well known in the art to cause concerns, including nuisance leaks, flats, and even blow-outs. Once a crack, puncture, or the like develops, the user often incurs costly repair and/or replacement costs. Moreover, conventional sealants are only effective in healing punctures in the tread region.
Of further concern to users is maintaining the appearance of a clean and healthy tire, wherein such maintenance contributes to the satisfaction/comfort of the user, and preserves the value of the tire and/or vehicle. With respect to the tread pattern, cleaning also contributes to the proper function of providing traction on wet, slush, and snow covered pavements.